


VINCE ERGO SUM

by Clair Argentis (Argentis)



Category: VtM - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentis/pseuds/Clair%20Argentis





	VINCE ERGO SUM

Дорогая Джин!  
Ты ведь помнишь, я всегда гордился своей удачей, — а теперь готов проклинать себя за неё.  
Нет, надо было начать не так.  
Дорогая Джин, я не могу перестать говорить с тобой, пускай ты и не слышишь меня, и не скажешь ни слова в ответ, не фыркнешь: «следи за дорогой, Рейн!», когда я болтаю за рулём. Я пытаюсь не думать, кого мы хоронили в канун Нового года... Я бы много отдал за чудо – если бы там оказался кто-то другой, не ты и Норман. Но лимит чудес исчерпан, а я не всесилен, как бы мне этого не хотелось.  
Случилось столько всего, и я несу это в себе, как сгусток смолы. Я должен молчать, но не могу. Буквы выскакивают из-под пальцев сами собой, я пишу то, что ты никогда не прочтёшь, как и никто из живых. Ты бы здорово посмеялась, глядя, как я строчу письма, а потом торопливо сжигаю, – ведь это и правда смешно. Белая светящаяся страница на ноуте – и только, стереть файл – пара пустяков.

_Серая, пустынная трасса из Нью-Йорка в Хартфорд была готова встречать Новый год; мелкий снег носился во влажном воздухе и таял, легко касаясь асфальта._  
Рейнарт де Вильде гнал машину на пределе скорости, сжав пальцами руль, до рези в глазах, до боли в суставах. Если бы снег не начал врываться в салон, он промёрз бы до костей, так и не заметив, что окно открыто.  
Телефон протестующе вибрировал на переднем сиденье. Четвёртый звонок за полтора часа, не так уж много, на самом деле, но на экране всякий раз высвечивалось одно имя. Саймон Кларк. Единственный друг. Единственный, оставшийся в живых.  
Не стоило так стремительно уезжать после похорон. Но там был поверенный отца, а ведь всякому притворству есть предел. Корнелис де Вильде следил за каждым шагом своего сына – и разве что доверчивая публика, глотая тщательно выверенные репортажи, считала это отцовской заботой. 

Я сел в машину, как только смог уйти, и не останавливался до самого Хартфорда. Очень хотелось выпить; я поставил машину на стоянку и отправился в бар. Виски там был как вода – я не чувствовал, чтобы моя кровь стала хоть немного горячее. Кофе вместо завтрака, кофе вместо обеда. Я был как мёртвая восковая кукла, внутри пустошь и снег.  
Улицы, кипящие новогодней суетой, сливались в бесконечный фейерверк. Даже мой любимый Хартфорд не желал давать убежище от людей; правда, здесь им от меня ничего не нужно.  
Не успело стемнеть, как я вспомнил, что стоит снять номер в отеле.

_\- Нет, сэр, - развёл руками администратор, - к сожалению, это невозможно. Новый год, сэр._  
Рейнарт развернулся, собираясь искать другой отель, но у самого выхода его оцепеневшая память подсунула козырную карту. Де Вильде порылся в собственном телефоне – есть: Уилфред Райс, - и нажал вызов. Два гудка, щелчок.  
«Добрый день. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу принять ваш звонок. Оставьте голосовое сообщение».  
Снова неудача.  
Ну уж нет. В конце концов, если терпеть поражение, то не в таких мелочах.  
Рейнарт прошёлся до стоянки – ветер играл полами его пальто, и люди оборачивались, недоуменно провожая взглядом бледного молодого человека с осунувшимся лицом и растрёпанными белыми волосами.  
В машине осталась записная книжка. Иногда он думал, что она одна стоит половины его контрольного пакета акций.  
\- Где же это... а, вот.  
Он набрал офис. Секретарь сказал, что мистера Райса сейчас нет, но можно передать, кто звонил и по какому делу.  
Рейнарт изложил дело.  
Ровно через двадцать три минуты в отеле нашёлся свободный номер. 

Я заперся в своём полулюксе, прихватив в баре бутылку «Гленфиддиха», и вывесил табличку «Не беспокоить». Мне выпала редкая возможность провести часов десять наедине с собой. Люди веселятся, у них праздник; кому захочется лишний раз вспоминать о несчастьях.  
В мире есть нечто большее, чем власть и контроль, Джин, и всегда было. Но я не могу позволить себе иметь друзей, зная, что они могут погибнуть только из-за моей неосторожности.

В дверь постучали. Я собирался отвоевать своё право побыть в пустом номере в компании отличного скотча и упрямо не двигался с места, стоя в темноте у окна. Но снаружи послышалось:  
\- Рейн, да открывай же, наконец! – голосом Уилфреда, и я открыл.  
Он порывисто сжал мою руку, хлопнул по плечу и щёлкнул выключателем. Свет резанул по глазам.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты здесь.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - я выдавил улыбку. – Просто я никого не ждал.  
Уилфред бросил чёрное пальто на кресло.  
\- Сам понимаешь, после этого...  
Он положил на стол «Нью-Йорк Таймс» трёхдневной давности – статья про перестрелку и взорвавшуюся машину, владелец которой по счастливому совпадению как раз ехал в другой. Избегая прикасаться к газете, я краем глаза увидел знакомые заголовки и свою фотографию.  
\- Не хотел звонить, пока всё не уляжется.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Кто погиб?  
\- Норман и Джин.  
\- Они были твоими охранниками?  
\- Они были моими друзьями.  
Он обошёл комнату и выглянул в коридор, будто проверяя, нет ли там чужих ушей.  
\- Налить тебе скотч?  
\- Нет, - он закрыл дверь и вернулся к столу. – Рейн, ты знаешь, кто за этим стоит?  
Не уверен, что это был именно вопрос.  
\- У меня сплошь подозрения и ни одного доказательства.  
\- Ещё бы, - Уилл хмыкнул, повертел в руках мраморную пепельницу. – Теперь понимаешь, что тебя проще убрать, чем сделать пешкой?  
\- Я устал, - ответил я, и собственный голос показался мне чужим. – Отец всегда видел во мне соперника, и этот проклятый тупик сводит меня с ума. Джулиан Лэнг, чёртов профессор, везде распустил паутину. Мой проект – знаешь, альтернативные источники энергии? – отец даже его считает угрозой корпорации. Проклятье, мне совершенно это не нужно, я вообще мог бы спокойно заниматься своим делом...  
\- И ждать.  
\- Да.  
\- Но ждать тебе не дадут.  
Я поднял глаза. Уилфреда Райса я знал уже лет пять – с той встречи в казино, когда я с первого взгляда распознал маску плейбоя, которую многие годы носил сам. За легкомысленным образом повесы крылась деловая хватка и холодный ум, тонкий и опасный, как лезвие бритвы. Я-то вынужден играть по этим правилам, но он?  
\- Рейн, твой отец боится, что ты метишь на его место. А если честно – разве он не прав?  
Это был хороший вопрос. До сих пор я не обсуждал его ни с кем, кроме, разве что, себя самого.  
\- Я тебя слишком уважаю, де Вильде, чтобы думать, будто ты не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
\- Даже если так, что с того, - ровно ответил я. – Ниточки, за которые можно потянуть, не в моих руках. Все до единой.  
\- Погоди, - у него слегка раздулись ноздри, и я только сейчас понял, как он взбудоражен. – Давай посмотрим, что у тебя есть.  
\- Контрольный пакет, - скривился я.  
\- Поспешишь разыграть эту карту, и твой Джулиан Лэнг сорвёт банк. Рейн, смотри сам: ты получил образование, которое хотел, вопреки отцу; у тебя хорошие связи и верные люди, почти готовый проект...  
\- Готовый.  
\- Да, предприятие, способное принести доход… притом ты умеешь ждать.  
Я поставил свой стакан слишком резко, несколько капель выплеснулось на стол.  
\- Я живу двойной жизнью, сколько себя помню.  
Губы Уилла расплылись в торжествующей улыбке.  
\- Я знаю многих, кто ценит это превыше всего. Рейн, у меня есть, что тебе предложить.

_По всему городу повис плотный туман, снега как не бывало. Тут и там искрили фейерверки, звенели весёлые голоса, ночной воздух наполняли обрывки музыки – саксофон и рояль из холла второго этажа в отеле, бодрый ритм рока из машины на углу. Вдалеке лаяла собака.  
На боковых улицах тоже светились окна и поблёскивали разноцветные вспышки, но людей почти не было, и двое молодых мужчин в конце концов остались незамеченными. Темноволосый в чёрном пальто, с походкой хищника, стремительно шёл впереди; за ним, шаг в шаг, следовал другой – в сером, со светлыми, почти белыми волосами. Туман окутал их обоих и вёл до самого подъезда – до широкой массивной двери._

Он усадил меня за стол, поставил передо мной зеркало и велел смотреть. До того, глядя в глаза, он сказал ещё несколько слов, и поэтому я не чувствовал боли, даже когда его острые клыки пропороли мне шею.  
Когда ты уже не можешь соизмерять свои шаги с ударами сердца, нужна новая точка отсчёта. Я не могу похвастаться тем, что я жив, Джин, - Уилфред Райс убил меня, но взамен дал кое-что. С той ночи моя история началась заново, и крови в ней будет пролито столько, что даже я не посмею сказать, что всё это зря.  
«Ты довольно быстро почувствуешь горечь потери, но пройдёт много времени, прежде чем сможешь по-настоящему понять, что оказалось в твоих руках», - Уилл с усмешкой глядел на меня, и я верил каждому его слову. Пусть так, я пойду дальше. Это черта. Господи, Джин, никогда мне так не хотелось её пересечь.  
«В некотором роде, если можно так сказать, мы мертвы», - не помню, от кого я это услышал, да и не важно. Нет, думал я, улыбаясь так, как никогда не позволяю себе на публике, - рано меня хоронить. Думайте что угодно, но я живее, чем когда-либо прежде. И то, что мне уготовано взять, я приду и возьму – по праву и по собственной воле.

А на следующую ночь зазвонил телефон. Это был Саймон.  
\- Рейн, где, чёрт возьми, тебя носит? С новым годом, и всё такое... Слушай, важное дело. У меня появился шанс прижать Лэнга. Маленький, но шанс. И знаешь, де Вильде, ты нужен мне здесь. Приедешь?  
\- Да, - сказал я. – Я приеду.


End file.
